Save the Damsel
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Takes place at Hetalia World Series episode 6!Spoilers! America just knows when to be in the right place at the right time but did he really just entered by coincidence or intentional? Well he is a hero and it's always the hero's job to save the damsel


**Hetalia**

* * *

**Rating:**

T

**Pairing:**

America

(Alfred F. Jones)

x

United Kingdom

(Arthur Kirkland)

Slight

(Depraved, onesided-ish? lol)

France

(Francis Bonnefoy)

x

United Kingdom

(Arthur Kirkland)

**Disclaim:**

I do not own the series, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

Boys love, cute fluff, America saving the damsel in distress yada yada

**Summary:**

Takes place at Hetalia World Series episode 6!Spoilers! America just knows when to be in the right place at the right time but did he really just entered by coincidence or intentional? Well he is a hero and it's always the hero's job to save the damsel.

* * *

_**Save the Damsel**_

* * *

He was so excited; Alfred just wanted to show Arthur his new airplane as he quick as he could.

Alfred made a dash down the hallways almost knocking over China as he did so but he didn't have time to apologise, he wanted to see Arthur and now! He continued to slam his boots into the floor as Alfred approached the room.

Alfred smiled as he slowly reached his hand over to the door handle until he heard a voice.

"_This doesn't look good…"_

_France?_ Alfred halted into opening the door as he slowly opened it, peering through the gap.

His eyes widened as he saw his former guardian, the man that looked after him for most of his life and was able to gain his own independence from, the man that used to be _so great_ lay in bed with cheeks red and flushed.

"_His fever won't go down at all"_

_Arthur_, Alfred thought to himself in worry, hearing the Brit's wheezing and constant panting, it just hurt him to see England, no Arthur like this.

Alfred wondered what could've caused the fever, he thought over how it might be with the conditions in the United Kingdom, the war with Germany or maybe it was his cooking that did him in.

"_**Arthur, be okay"**_ Alfred whispered

"_Though he'd be much cuter if he were always quiet like this"_ he heard the French man mumble.

Alfred narrowed his eyes at Francis as he growled _Arthur's always cute!_ He mentally thought to himself.

Alfred felt slightly insulted, gripping his hangs into the door frame, then again he probably knew better than anyone the rivalry that the two had, it was bitter, stemmed into page after page of history and they did fight over him of course.

He also noticed that sometimes France would make a move on Arthur every opportunity he gets. There were times that the wine lover would get desperate and try to back Arthur into a corner so that he could invade him.

(_Of course Arthur would prevail or Alfred would __**interrupt**_)

"_All right"_ he heard France whisper, Alfred gasped, he knew that tone, and something bad was going to happen if he didn't intervene! _"Now's my chance"_

Right, **NOW!**

"Hey England!" Alfred shouted as he threw the door open causing the older country to jump "I just finished a new airplane and-" he rushed forward to France's side, taking in a better view of Arthur's condition.

_Wow, it's really bad!_ Alfred thought as he asked "What's England up to?" it was a stupid question but Alfred wanted to create a smokescreen so that France didn't know he was watching him.

France frowned, placing his hands on to his hips as he replied sharply "Can't you tell? He's got a cold!"

_Oh I can tell you probably had your (bleep) face on before I got in here!_ Alfred snapped in his mind.

"Because of the cold he has to lie down!" France explained

"Ah!" Alfred began, trying to sound as if he understood (Which he does) and reacts accordingly (In the American way (More exact, Alfred's way)) "That's it! Then I know the perfect instant cure for him!"

Alfred placed a hand into his coat and out of nowhere (Probably a dimensional pocket connecting his coat to his unlimited supplies of hamburgers) and places it caringly onto Arthur's forehead, the latter turning blue immediately.

If you're wondering if Alfred actually knows how to cure one then in truth, no he doesn't really know…

"What's wrong! It's not working at all!"

France growled as he snapped "**Of course not! What's with that?**"

Alfred was actually at a loss, he didn't really know what to do "By the way France…" the young American began, slowly turning his head round as his cheeks slightly blushed "What's a cold?"

The look on France's face was totally priceless; he never saw that look on the wine lover's face before.

"You're kidding?"

Alfred looked at France blankly

"Are you actually being serious?" Alfred slowly nodded

France sighed "Okaaaaay, you wait here, I'll go get the dictionary, I can't be bothered explaining as something as simple as the common cold to Americans" as the long haired blond made his way to the door, Alfred swore he heard France say _"I guess it's true that idiots can't catch colds"_

_Bastar-_

Alfred's thoughts stopped once he heard Arthur moaning painfully, Alfred looked over to his former guardian, took the hamburger off his forehead and stared at Arthur's face.

He heard the huffing, the puffing and the wheezing it just pulled something in his chest; he was just so worried he hoped that Arthur was going to be okay.

"_Hey Arthur_" Alfred spoke, taking the wet cloth off Arthur's head and replaced it with his hand, he was burning up it must've been really bad for him to be like this. _"Don't just get sick without telling me or I can't be a hero and save you from that perverted France"_

Arthur began to stir in his bed as he coughed, his cheeks getting redder when he opened one green eye. His vision was kind of blurry but it took no genius to know who was sitting next to him.

"_Al-fred"_ Alfred heard him whisper, it sounded like Arthur was suffering, his throat must hurt but the young one smiled lightly.

"_That's right it's me, your hero"_ he replied, running his fingertips through the British's golden locks. _"I was here to tell you about my new plane"_

Arthur heaved a heavy, wheezing sigh _"Fi-g-ures"_

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_ he knew he shouldn't do anything to make Arthur strain himself but he wondered what he meant by that.

"_I-I g-gue-ss it can't be hel-ped" _Arthur coughed, tears beginning to form around his eyes _"W-What went wr-ong? Huh A-l?"_

Alfred knew what Arthur was on about; he was on about **that** time…

"_Arthur"_

"_I-I've been he-art bro-" _he gasped, not because Arthur's coughs got more violent but with what he was about to say _"bro-ken f-r ye-ears, __W-What happe-"_

"_I wanted my freedom"_ Alfred replied, his hand caressing Arthur's flushed left cheek _"Not just my freedom but so you don't have to worry about me anymore"_ the young American brought himself down until his lips were next to his former guardian's ear, he whispered _"And so I could protect you every now and then"_

He slowly pressed his lips onto Arthur's _"So get better soon Arthur"_

"_Al-fred"_ with that said, Arthur fell asleep, Alfred knew by the time Arthur woke up that he would have no memory of this, it pained Alfred but it was probably for the best.

Alfred tried to hold back a tear; he didn't want to cry it just wouldn't be him.

As the days passed (With Alfred interrupting Francis' many attempts to get his perverted hands on Arthur) The gentleman was back on his feet and already arguing with France.

"You better not have done anything _**vile**_ to me while I was asleep you froggy bastard!"

"Hey, I was a complete gentleman to you while you were sick, you should be _**thanking **_me you tea lover!" France boasted, like he wanted to be awarded a medal for his acheivements.

China stepped in as he said "Actually it was mostly America that took care of England"

"I helped too!"

"Sure you did~" Alfred teased _Since you were trying to strip Arthur's clothes off him countless of times!_

Arthur made a bright smile as he chuckled "Well at least I know America's **protecting** me"

_Wait what did he-_

"Wait England!" Alfred shouted, it sounded like he was a schoolgirl that had to give a presentation "What did you just say?"

"Hm?" Arthur looked at him with a questioning look, folding his arms and then replied "I said at least I know _your_ **protecting** me from that perverted Frenchman"

"Hey that was cold and uncalled for!"

_Does that mean that Arthur remembers?_ Alfred found himself blushing at the thought "Arthur do you-"

Arthur looked at Alfred, his cheeks growing bright red as he looked away, storming down the hallways, his voice bellowed "Hurry up America, we have a meeting today or have you _forgotten?_"

The Tea Lover didn't see it but Alfred smiled, he'll probably never know but he found comfort in the thought that maybe Arthur heard him.

Slowly, the young man picked himself up and followed Arthur as he thought to himself _Every time you get in trouble, I'll come bail you out besides it's the Hero's job to save the Damsel._

* * *

_End_

* * *

**Authors Note**

I just had to write a 'What-if-fic' for episode 6, it has to be one of my favourite episodes from the World Series, the creators seem to like to put on England's _Uke_ face!

(Squeals) I love it!

Anyway hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
